Athos
Athos is a character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken for the Gameboy Advance. He is one of the Eight Legends from the Scouring and is often referred to as a Living Legend. He is incredibly old and is a master of all forms of magic within the game. Athos is first seen in the Chapter Living Legend talking with Louise, Pent's wife. History As one of the Eight Legends, he helped to drive the dragons out of Elibe during the Scouring. After this war had past and Elibe was divided into its different territories, Athos secluded to the Nabata desert. About 500 years before the story of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken takes place, Athos meets Nergal wandering the Nabata Desert. Their shared desire to seek truth and knowledge in the world brings them together, and they become fast friends, as well as equals in knowledge and magic. One day, as Athos was charting the desert, he discovered a sanctuary where the surviving dragons of the Scouring, most of whom where Divine Dragon refugees, and men lived in peace with each other. He and Nergal used their magic to create a paradise for the inhabitants to the sanctuary, and the two of them settled there. This came to be known as Arcadia. Over the many years that Athos and Nergal stayed in Arcadia, researching in the dragon's libraries, their paths to knowledge began to differ. Athos wished to use the knowledge he'd acquired to expand his dragon-human paradise across Elibe, while Nergal learned how to steal another being life force, or quintessence, and turn it into power. He started with small animals and eventually started killing humans to gain more quintessence. Athos and the village elders tried to persuade him to stop, but by now the power he'd gained from the essence he'd consume had bewitched him. To prevent Nergal from stealing the quintessence of the dragons, Athos and the elders faced off against him, then tried to drive him into the desert, where he would meet his end. During this confrontation, Athos inflicts a heavy wound to Nergal's face, deforming his right eye and leaving scar across his forehead. Nergal escaped with his life however, and fled to Bern, gaining power slowly so he could avoid detection. Some time afterwards, Athos meets Hawkeye, who becomes his vassal, Pent, who becomes his student, and Pent's wife Louise, who keeps him entertained during her visits. When Eliwood and friends arrive at his temple, he tells them about the Shrine of Seals, gives them the Afa's Drops, and sends them back to Pharae where Eliwood meets his mother. He later meets them at the Shrine of Seals, where he convinces Bramimond to release the seal on the divine weapons. He then fights Nergal, wounding him, but not killing him. He automatically joins the army in the Final Chapter. He comes with the Sol Katti, Durandal, and Armads, which are for Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector, respectively. He also comes with his personal Anima tome Forblaze and Saint Elimine's legendary Light tome Aureola. He is the only playable character in the game to be able to use all four types of magic. He is a very powerful unit, joining at Level 20 with maxed magic of 30, and can deal massive damage to the final boss when paired with Luna. He is somewhat slow though with only 20 speed. Athos cannot support. Through a special support conversation between Louise and Pent, it is revealed by Louise that Athos does not eat unless she suggested it first. Left alone, he might not have eaten anything. Pent explains that, due to his incredible age, Athos has long ago surpassed the needs of human flesh. He has need of neither food nor rest. After the final boss fight, Athos prophises the events of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, then dies due to his powers being exhausted. Starting Stats |Archsage |Anima |20 |40 |30 |24 |20 |25 |20 |28 |9 |6 |Staff - S Dark - S Anima - S Light - S |Forblaze Aureola Durandal Armads Sol Katti Overall Athos is rather slow and has low HP. His magic of 30, however, can make him devastating with a Luna tome, as long as he isn't going to be doubled because of its high weight. Also, his S rank in all types of magic and staffs can make him very useful. Possible Endings Archsage Athos Athos died in a foreign land. Those who saw his face said that he seemed as though he had at last found true peace. Gallery AthosFE7.png|Athos's portrait in Rekka no Ken. File:Athosanimation.gif|Athos' battle animation File:Athos manga.jpg|Athos in a flashback in Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi File:Athos's_Death.PNG|Athos passes away after fulfilling his mission Etymology Mount Athos in Greece is regarded as a holy site for Orthodox Christians. The monastery there is known for its art. Athos is also the name of one of the Three Musketeers based on the book by French author, Alexandre Dumas Trivia *Athos's name is reused in Shadow Dragon for one of the faceless replacement units. *Although Athos died in ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'', taking the spell book Forblaze along with him, the spell book appeared in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, as sealed by Athos himself at Arcadia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters